The return of the hollows
by bailfire
Summary: What happens when Charlie receives a visit from Professor Granger of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

so I am a new author. This is my first ever fanfic, so take it easy on me:)

this chapter is somewhat short but I have nine chapters done so far and I can assure you they get better and longer

anywho, hope you enjoy. please R&R.

Chapter one

It was a regular day at the Duncans. Charlie, who had just got home from school was sitting in her room doing homework.

suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Charlie." came her mothers voice." there is someone here to see you.

"come in." Charlie replied.

A middle aged woman with wild brown hair stepped in the room.

"hello Charlie." the woman said."my name is hermione Granger.

"Who?

"Professor Granger of Hogworts school of wichcraft and wizardry."she answerd.

"excuse me?"I'm realy not sure what your talking about.

I'm going to get straght to the point," the woman said. You can do strange things, like magic right?

um, I don't know?

Ok, well you are a witch,"professor Granger said,"and I am here to give you your letter from hogworts, I have already spoken to your mom, and she is a bit in shock, but has agreed to let me apperate you to london.

apperate?

A wizard way of getting around.

Oh.

Well I will be back to get you one week from now. And with that she got up and strode toward the door.

Oh, and its best you didnt tell anyone about this."she said before she left.

Charly figured she was nutts

"well that was wierd."she thought to herself as she got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! well I'm back with a new chapter. and it's a little short, but like I said, they get longer.

Anyway I want to thank Dakkie for reviewing and following, thanks for that, it means a lot

chapter two

True to her word, Mrs Granger arrived a week later, this time she was in less of a hury and did a better job explaining.

Charlie stood at the train station with her mom.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" her mom said, "Theres no such thing.

Charlie was looking around.

Suddenly a family passed.

"Come on,"said a man with dark, untaimed hair, and a peculiar scar," we are gonna be late for hogworts.

Charlie looked up when she heard this.

"Excuse me sir."

He sighed," Would you like an autograph?

"Huh? no I was just wondering if you knew where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Oh yes, muggle born huh?"the man said, like that explained everything. "well, right this way.

A red haired woman smiled at Charlie," hello I am Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harry, and my children, James, albus and Lilly," gesturing to two boys with brown hair and a red haired girl."Lilly is a first year like you.

"hello, I'm Charlie.

"All right," Harry spoke up,"what you do is walk right into the wall between the platforms nine and ten.

Oh." said Charlie, unsure.

James ran through.

All right your turn Charlie." said Ginny.

Amy, who had been trying to find directions on the letter from hogworts, looked up in time to see Charlie run right through what apeared to be a solid wall.

Charlie!" she shrieked.

Amy then took off after her and went through the wall,and came out in a train station.

She saw Charlie loading her stuff on the train.

"Charlie!" Amy ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug."what the hell was that?

platform nine and three quarters."her daughter answered.

Amy sighed. she was beginning to have her doubts about this.

they heard a whistle

"Behave," Amy said, giveing her one more hug.

"ok." Charlie said.

The train whistled again.

"Bye mom." Charly said before getting on the train.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Charlie looked around for a place to sit.

Hey!" shouted Lilly."you want to sit with us?

Charlie shrugged,"sure.

In the compartment besides Lilly, James and Albus there where two others.

These are my cousens Hugo and Rose."Lilly said."pointing to two red heads.

hello, I,m Charlie.

Hugos going into his first year just like me and you," Lilly explained.

Im a fourth year."James added.

and me and Rose are third."Albus added.

After a little while a plump wich came by.

Any thing from the trolley dears?

Burtie Botts every flavor beans."James said.

Um, same I guess."said Charlie.

After everyone had got what they wanted, the wich moved on.

"Ew! Charlie spitt the bean out."what the heck! it tastes like fish.

what did you think every flavor beans meant?"Albus laughed.

um, not fish."Charly replied.

its ok, theirs good peices to."Lily explained.

I have a lot to get use to."Charly thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. so this is my shortest chapter yet but after this they get no shorter. anyway I am working on a frozen fanfic so that will be published soon anyway, on with the story.

chapter four

As the train pulled to a stop, James, Albus and Rose got up.

"Good luck."said James.

Rose turned to Charlie." Just stick with Hugo and Lilly and you will be fine."

"Ok."said Charlie with a nervous smile.

Charly followed hugo and Lilly out of the train.

"First years over here!"came a loud voice.

Charlie turned and nearly had a heart atack.

standing their was a nearly ten foot man, with very messy, untamed hair and a beard.

"Hey Hagrid."said Lilly.

"Hello Lilly, Hugo." the man (Hagrid) said.

"First years over here!"Hagrid repeated.

Hagrid then led them to a lake, in the lake where a bunch of small boats.

Charlie groaned. she hated boats.

"Well come on everyone."Hagrid yelled.

Charlie slowly got in a boat with Hugo and Lilly.

When, as if by magic, the boats started moveing towards a huge castle.

When they arrived at the castle, they climbed a staircase, at the top was an old lady.

Wellcome to Hogworts." she said." now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses.

And with that the doors opened into a great hall.

Everyone will stand right here,"the lady said." and I will place the sorting hat on your head.

after Lilly and Hugo where sorted into Gryfindor, and an blonde girl into ravinclaw. Charly's name was called

"Charlie Duncan!"

Charlie stepped forward her heart beating Rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

To Stelmariana: thank you for the review.

I wanted to say that this is a practice story to gain me some practice writing fanfics.

I also wanted to apoligize for useing both Charly and Charlie in the story, I didn't even notice! just to clear that up its supose to be Charlie.

anyway, on to chapter five.

chapter five

Griffindor!

Charlie went to the Griffindor table.

"Yes! I knew you would make it."James exclaimed.

"Congrtulations!"Albus added.

"Thanks." Charlie said.

After all the students had been sorted, Professor Mcgonnigal stood up.

"Let the feast begin!"she called

At once food apeared at every table.

"Woa."Charlie breathed, before helping herself to everything in reach.

After everyone had eaten their fill, professor Mcgonigal stood up.

"To first years the forest is out of bounds, and tomorrow you will come to your head of houses for course schedules. Professor Granger is head of Grffindor, Professor Flint is Slytherin, Professor Luna of Ravinclaw and Professor Bones of Huflpuff."

"And now, preficts will show students to their common rooms."she added

As the students followed the prefects down the hall, they started up the staircase, and while they whereon it, much to Charlie's shock, the staircase started moveing!

"Wow! Charlie whispered.

Lilly smiled at her.

They stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"decappit."the prefect said, and the painting swung open to reviel a large room decorated in red and gold.

This is the common room." the blonde prefect said.

The girls room is up the stairs to your left,"he gestered to the left,"boys, same on your right.

Charlie followed Lilly and Rose upstairs. When Charlie entered the room she saw rows of beds, and by each of their beds, their belongings where already placed. Charlie changed into pjs and, exhausted, got in bed and fell fast asleep.

So this one is a little longer. hope it was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. I think this one turned out alright. So please R&R. It would make my day:)

chapter six

Charlie sat in the great hall eating breakfast with Lilly, Hugo, James, Albus, and Rose.

Lilly was reciteing the first year schedule for today.

First we have dark arts with professor Luna.

Those are good."Albus said

Than potions with professor Flint.

Terrible."James said.

Than transfigeration with professor Bones.

So why are there differant houses?"Charlie interupted.

Well,"began Lilly, hundreds of years ago,

"It was more like more like thousends." James said.

Lilly shot James a glare before continuing.

"Hogworts was founded by four peaple, Godric Gryffindor, Helda Hufflepuff..

"its Helga." Albus put in.

"Rovena Ravinclaw, and Salizar Slytherin. They all disagreed on what students to accept, so they divided into four houses."

"Huflepuff, Ravinclaw, Grifindor, and Slytherin."Albus said.

"Slytherin accepted the cunning and sly, Grifindor took the noble and brave, Ravinclaw took the wise, and...

"Hufflepuff took everyone else."Albus finished.

"for goodness sake Albus I'm telling the story." Lilly said, sending him a glare.

"Sorry sis."Albus said with a smile, winking at Charly.

Suddenly a dark haired boy, that looked to be a third or fourth year, walked up to the table.

"Hello," he said." more Potters huh? you guys multiply like flies."

"Buzz off Flint." James growled.

Ignoreing James, Flint turned to Charly.

"And who do we have here?

"I'm Charly Duncan." she said nervously.

"Duncan? hmm, I'v never heard of the Duncans. are your parents muggles?

Charly shrugged. whats a muggle?

"A muggle born!ha! a mudblood!" he sneared.

the effect was instant, Hugo choked on his toast, Rose gasped, Lilly spilled her orange juice, James looked wide eyed, and Albus stood up and grabbed Flint by the front of his robe.

"Take that back."he hissed.

"Make me." Flint growled back.

"Uh Albus."Charly said."its not that big of a deal, its just a stupid name.

"Mr Potter." came a cold, menacing voice.

Albus turned around, in front of him stood professor Flint.

"Starting fights are we?

"He called Charly a mudblood."Albus explained.

"Well poor Charly."Professor Flint sneered." detention for attacking another student. and hmm, I think thirty points from Griffindor would do fine. my office, 7:30. and with that he stalked off.

Flint gave Albus a smirk before returning to his table.

"That foul little git! Albus exploded. clenching his fist.

"What does mudblood mean?" Charly asked timidly.

"Its a foul name to call someone who is muggleborn, it means dirty blood." James explained.

"Some peaple think their more important than others becouse they're pure blood."Lilly added.

"Whats a muggle?

"A nonmagic person."Albus explained

"oh."Charly said."and are professor Flint and that Flint related?

"Uncle and Nephew."Rose answered.

Charly turned to Albus. thanks." she said with a small smile.

Albus shrugged." it was no problem."he said, turning slightly red.

Lilly noticed this and smirked before turning back to her breakfast.


End file.
